


Apex Cooking Legends

by dogzilla



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cooking Lessons, will add more character tags as they appear, wraith and revenant are snarky bastards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogzilla/pseuds/dogzilla
Summary: Wraith keeps mysteriously finding fresh, homemade food in the kitchen during her instant ramen noodle runs at 3 AM, and soon finds herself caught up in the a weird secret with the legend she least expects.
Relationships: Wraith | Renee Blasey &; Revenant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Apex Cooking Legends

Renee sighs as her gaze meets the digital alarm clock beside her bed, the sharp and callous red LED’s sternly informing her that it is indeed just past 3AM. She’d been down this path before, caught up in watching anime and completely losing track of time and her bodily needs, only to be harshly reminded by the hard red glint on her bedside table as the credits fade out, and the sudden twist in her stomach. 

She should really break this habit, yes, but her recent losing streak had done a number on her self-confidence, much to her own grievance. She could take a loss, sure, but lately she’d repeatedly kept finding herself among the first legends to fall, despite whatever preventative measures she and her squad deployed. Not even the Voices could help when she ended up with just plain bad luck, ill-equipped and running face-first into an enemy’s Mastiff.

She felt stuck, and each loss’s blow seemed to make her performance in the next match all the much worse. Renee tried not to let the grandeur of the games get to her head, most of the time she was just content with the support from her fans and the privileges that came with being famous, and of course, the chance to learn more about her past. That and, well, duking it out in a big-ass arena was pretty fun too.

However, it is NOT fun when she’s stuck in a stupid drop ship, watching her squadmates struggle to get by minus a member, unable to do anything but hope they fare well without her. She felt like she was failing her fans, her teammates, and she was most certainly failing herself. So what if she drowned out the feeling by watching teens with crazy hair win impossible battles with supernatural abilities and the power of friendship?

 _Whatever, I should probably eat something_ , Renee thought to herself, cutting her train of thought off. A lack of a meal would affect what training she may or may not do the next day, and ultimately would affect her performance in the upcoming game. As much as she wants to pass out and forget she exists, she knows she has to put some effort into herself to make sure she has some chance of doing well. And sometimes that effort is a nice, hot cup of instant noodles at the ripe hour of 3AM.

Renee shrugs off her covers and slides out of bed, stretching a bit as she lazily walks to the kitchenette in her suite and flicks on the overhead light. She pulls open the cabinet where she stores the goods and her eyes laser focus on... the back wall? 

Shit. She had completely forgotten she was out… Renee fuddles her brow as she recalls she had intended to pick more up that day _(or…I suppose that was yesterday, now)_ , however she had gotten caught up in doing the same thing she’d been doing the last week and half now... being a hermit and watching anime. _Goddamnit Wraith, that’s pretty pathetic. Getting so caught up in Hunter x Hunter that you forget to stock up on your instant ramen. Name a more accomplished legend…_

Whatever. Standing around in her pajamas mentally hurling insults at herself wasn’t going to get anything done, and it certainly was not being helped by the twisting knot in her stomach. Renee frowns and closes the cabinet as she tries to recall what else she has in her suite. 

Well she has… eggs, _I guess_. But she doesn’t exactly enjoy cooking and she doesn’t want to deal with the dishes later, and the promise of cookware piling in the sink doesn’t sound encouraging. And it’s not like she knows how to make much anyway… unfortunately cooking isn’t a skill that's miraculously granted through a mysterious past that enables innate fighting prowess. There's a good reason she sticks to instant meals, and it’s not just because they’re quicker to prepare.

Ugh, the rest of her shelves look like they were stocked by a third grader. There’s nothing filling, nothing she’s finding appetizing, and goddamnit she is _not_ going to stoop as low as eating an entire box of Cheeze-Its for dinner. _I have some dignity left, damn you._ This leaves only one option… she needs to venture down to the main kitchen and raid the fridge. Who knows, maybe she’ll get lucky and there’ll be some leftovers of Makoa’s home cooking in there… the twist in her stomach sharpened at the thought. 

This should be an easy trip, hopefully no one she respects also happens to be up at this hour and bears witness to Wraith a la grungy hair and Naruto PJs. She wouldn’t hear the end of it if Elliot caught her like this…

Renee steps into her slippers and gingerly opens her front door as not to make a sound… She quickly glances in both directions to confirm the coast is clear, then steps out and quietly closes her door behind her. Thankfully, the hallway is carpeted, so all she really needs to do is step lightly as she makes her way towards the elevator.

Really, there’s no need for such precautions (Ajay lives in the next suite over, and Renee doesn’t recall ever noticing any activity past midnight), but sneaking around makes the trip just a little more stimulating.

The elevator dings, and Renee steps inside, eyes straining under the fluorescent white-blue light. Top floor, where the lounge, kitchen and dining area are. Renee plays with the hem of her shirt and idly hums along with the lift as it carries her to her destination. Her stomach twists again. _Damn, I could really go for some pizza right now..._

The elevator slows to a halt and she steps out. She struggles to make out her surroundings as the elevator closes and takes the light it cast out onto the hallway with it, eyes no longer adjusted for the dark. Eh, she knows this hallway anyway, not like she needs to see it. She turns and quietly makes her way towards the kitchen. 

She doesn’t visit the top floor that often, and neither do most of the other legends. It’s a common area mostly, but everyone’s just about got what they need in their own suites, so it’s only really frequented during events. It is however, the only place with a fully-equipped kitchen, and a handful of legends can often be found there, utilizing the space in a way a kitchenette cannot. Makoa and Bloodhound are the most notable of its patrons, and the smell of their cooking often draws out the other legends from their dens. Renee has found herself drawn in by the scent and a promise of a good meal on multiple occasions, staying for the camaraderie and chance to socialize with her fellow legends. 

Mmm… a good meal… Renee has no idea if there had been any cooking up here going on as of late (truthfully she has no idea what _anyone_ had been up to as of late… reclusing does that to a person), and she doesn’t want to get her hopes up but… maybe she’d be lucky tonight. Imagining the possibilities of food-loot that could be awaiting her in the fridge...the image of a perfect plate of spaghetti topped with a steaming heap of marinara sauce, made with fresh tomatoes and a healthy dosage of oregano and garlic came to mind… it felt so vivid in her mind's eye it caused her mouth to water and for a second she swore she could really smell it.

 _...Wait a minute. I CAN smell it._ What the fuck? Renee shook herself from her food-day dream and quickened her pace towards the kitchen. She was nearly at the door. _Why the hell do I smell fresh spaghetti at three in the morning?_ _Am I fucking hallucinating?_ As she approached the large, metal doors, the smell became so strong she became certain that this wasn’t a dream. There are no lights on in the kitchen, and she can't make out anything from the port windows in the doors, but Renee _swore_ she saw a quick flash of movement in the darkness for a split second. She presses harder against the port window, squinting as hard as she can in a vain attempt to peer in, only to be greeted with the vague shapes of tables and the faint glint of stainless steel. She takes a moment to breathe, and then slowly pushes the large, swinging door inward, careful not to make a sound. She’s nearly able to stick her head through the openi-- 

_Scccreeeeeeeeek!_

Oh god. 

The door hinges squeal, breaking the silence, and Renee freezes.

There’s a moment of quiet. Immediately broken by clambering, scraping sound of metal and the toppling of pots and pans. The shrill noise of metal hitting the floor rings out and reverberates along the pristine stainless steel countertops and walls--Renee cringes hard as the sound hits her and for a moment she could swear some of the sound is coming from the ceiling. She stays frozen, slowly opening an eye and relaxing her shoulders once as her surroundings settle. Glancing around the dark room, she can make out the vague implications of pots and cookware scattered about the ground. The smell of spaghetti is still strong in the air.

 _What the absolute fuck is going on in here??_ Renee rises to her feet and goes through the door fully, quickly locating and flicking on the light.

She flinches from the sudden onset of bright light, but once her eyes adjust, what she sees only confuses her more.

Someone was _clearly_ just cooking in here. There are two pots on the stove; a saucepan and a tall cooking pot. The burner under the saucepan is still on. On the countertop beside it rests a large wooden cutting board, and a bowl which appears to contain the discarded bits of tomatoes, onions, and garlic. Spice jars litter the space near the wall behind it, along with a large chef's knife, which appears to be slick with fresh tomato juice. A colander rests in the sink besides a handful of other dirty dishes.

And to top it all off, on the center table sits a large, still steaming pile of spaghetti, covered in a hearty serving of marinara sauce.

Renee closes her mouth, suddenly aware of how it had been hanging agape.

Okay, this was WEIRD. Walking in on someone cooking at 3AM was one thing, but walking in on _nothing_ cooking is entirely different. Renee rubbed her eyes and looked back. Yep, still the same scene she was just looking at. 

_Is this a prank? Is Elliot playing a trick on me? If he is I’ll show that fucker what for next I see him_ …

Whatever. This situation is too fucking weird for 3AM Wraith, and is definitely not something 3AM Wraith is going to deal with. She decidedly turns away from the mess and heads towards the fridge, remembering her original objective. 

She swings the door open. There isn’t much, mostly ingredients for cooking and some skeevy looking tupperware containers half-full of suspicious maybe-food. Figures. Kitchen full of ghost cooks and a fridge full of nothing.

She near slams the fridge shut and beelines for the pantry. Middle-top shelf, to the left, right next to the pasta containers sits the one thing grounding her to the current moment: instant ramen. She scoops up as many as her arms can fit and turns around, not giving any mind to the fact that the vent above the stove might have just moved, or how she maybe saw a pair of eyes watching her from the inside. Nope, just in and out, Renee swiftly exits the kitchen and flicks the lights off after her as she brings her haul back to her suite before promptly shoving it all into her cabinets. Nuking a pack in the microwave, she doesn’t even notice the hard texture of the noodles as she practically inhales them, shoving the thought of toothbrushing aside as she dives into her bed and embraces unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! This started out as a complicated in-joke between a good friend, and has evolved into me writing full on fic. I've never written or posted fic before, so please bear with me!! hope you enjoyed this and there is more to come!!!


End file.
